


Dragon Slayer Love

by TragedyYvetal



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 21:43:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7548256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TragedyYvetal/pseuds/TragedyYvetal





	Dragon Slayer Love

Female Kankri Vantas  
Female Kankri Vantas  
Sting was walking around the town, bored out of his wit's end. He has already done a few jobs and he literally had nothing else planned. He ends up back at the guild, going to see if there were any other jobs he could do.

Mari was in her house with Gajeel, getting some cooking lessons. When she learned he was an amazing cook, she demanded to learn from him. She was not the best considering that she was able to burn water  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Uh first of all I'm not using Carrie in this rp and second he doesn't know my oc yet  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Female Kankri Vantas  
Female Kankri Vantas  
//okay, I didn't know  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
It's ok I'm using Ai. Please edit it  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Female Kankri Vantas  
Female Kankri Vantas  
//okay, hold on a bit  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ok  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Female Kankri Vantas  
Female Kankri Vantas  
Fixed it  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai was walking through town as well. She wasn't a wizard and she couldn't use magic. She walked past the Sabertooth guild.

Gajeel put on his apron and taught her the basics. He showed her how to make spaghetti and meatballs with garlic bread.

Are you ok with rape in rps?  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Female Kankri Vantas  
Female Kankri Vantas  
//yeah  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ok cool  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Female Kankri Vantas  
Female Kankri Vantas  
Sting was able to get another job that suited his interests and began to head out to begin work. He stopped, smelling something sweet.

 

Mari was swirling in the noodles just as she was told so that it would be easy to put in the pot.  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai walked past Sting not even noticing him as she walked to the market.

Gajeel watched her impressed as she was getting the hang of it.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Female Kankri Vantas  
Female Kankri Vantas  
Sting saw her and followed her. He did not know why, just that she smelt so good

 

She drained the pasta directly from the pot and tried carrying it to the sink

Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai went to buy some fruit and vegetables. She turned and saw Sting.

Gajeel sighed and helped her as he carried it to the sink.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Female Kankri Vantas  
Female Kankri Vantas  
He picked up an apple from the ground, "I believe you dropped this miss" he says to her with a soft smile.

"Thank you" she says to him, going to work on the sauce now  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai blushed looking up at him.  
"Th-thank you sir," she stuttered taking it then walked away back to her house.

Gajeel went to go watch tv as he sat down on the couch and snorted.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Female Kankri Vantas  
Female Kankri Vantas  
Sting bought some stuff since he was in there. He followed her to her house, wanting to get closer to her. That was strange... Close to Rouge's place.

She was trying to reach some spices but couldn't so she had to climb on the counter  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai opened her door walking into her house and went into her kitchen putting her groceries away.

Gajeel heard her and walked up going into the kitchen and reached for the spices for her.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Female Kankri Vantas  
Female Kankri Vantas  
Sting snuck into her house and hid.

 

She was already on the counter, getting them.  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai went into her bedroom after she put the groceries away and went to take a shower getting naked.

Gajerl stopped her just in time and grabbed the spices and set her down on her feet.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Female Kankri Vantas  
Female Kankri Vantas  
He had no clue what he was thinking but he his under her bed

 

She pouted, "I'm not a kid" she looked a lot like one though  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai took a shower and started washing her body.

"Yeah well you're too short squirt so I got them for you," Gajeel grunted to her.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Female Kankri Vantas  
Female Kankri Vantas  
He got up, unable to resist and quietly went in.

 

She glared at him, "What did you call me?"  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai washed her hair and got out drying herself off then screamed.

Gajeel said nothing then went back to the living room.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Female Kankri Vantas  
Female Kankri Vantas  
He covered her mouth quickly. He felt like he couldn't control himself

 

She shouted, "Dare ya to say that again you chicken!"  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai struggled in his arms and tried to kick him.

Gajeel sighed and muttered a whatever as he watched tv.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Female Kankri Vantas  
Female Kankri Vantas  
He held her tight and knocked her out.

She went to the doorway, giving him a dirty look  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai was out and collapsed to the floor.

Gajeel ignored her and didn't even bother looking at her as he watched tv.

Female Kankri Vantas  
Female Kankri Vantas  
He got her dressed and took her to his place.

She finished it up without him to the best of her ability  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai soon woke up and struggled.  
"Let me go!"

Gajeel checked how she was doing and looked at the food impressed.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Female Kankri Vantas  
Female Kankri Vantas  
He did not respond. He had tied her down in the basement he had.

 

She gave him the cold shoulder and went upstairs  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai quivered in fear and started to cry.

Gajeel sighed and went after her following her.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Female Kankri Vantas  
Female Kankri Vantas  
He wiped them away from her face and kissed her

 

She went into a room, slamming the door  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai's eyes widened blushing moaning into the kiss.

Gajeel followed her into the room.  
"Look I'm sorry ok?"  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Female Kankri Vantas  
Female Kankri Vantas  
He held her sides gently as he deepened the kiss. 

 

She was only in her underwear, "Gajeel! Fucking knock!"  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai mewled and couldn't do much.

Gajeel suddenly was losing control as he stared at her body.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Female Kankri Vantas  
Female Kankri Vantas  
He decided to untie her, knowing she won't leave

 

She turned around, "Get the fuck out you perv!"  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai got up trying to escape.

Gajeel was in a trance and didn't hear her as he attacked her neck making hickies.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Female Kankri Vantas  
Female Kankri Vantas  
He grabbed her and pinned her wrists

 

She moaned, "Gajeel, what the hell?!"  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai struggled again.  
"Please let me go! Why're you doing this to me?!"

Gajeel growled in response getting turned on and made hickies on her shoulders.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Female Kankri Vantas  
Female Kankri Vantas  
"I'm sorry, I don't think you'll understand." He kissed her neck

 

She realized what was happening and she yelped, "Be gentle!"  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai started to moan as her knees felt like jelly.

Gajeel sucked on a nipple pinching the other one.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Female Kankri Vantas  
Female Kankri Vantas  
He leaves hickeys on her skin as he unbuttoned her shirt.

 

She moaned, falling to her knees

Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai gasped trying to stop him. She didn't wear bras.

Gajeel picked her up switching nipples giving the other one the same attention.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Female Kankri Vantas  
Female Kankri Vantas  
He shed it off, massaging her breasts gently. He kissed them and sucked on one

She moans, getting aroused, herself. She holds onto him  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai couldn't use her arms as they were pinned. She whimpered.

Gajeel went down nipping and sucking on her stomach.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Female Kankri Vantas  
Female Kankri Vantas  
He sucked on the other and slipped a hand under her panties

 

She bites her lip, "Gajeel" she looks at him  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai moaned arching her back as she glared up at him.

Gajeel smirked looking at her with eyes full of lust as he sucked on her clit rubbing it.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Female Kankri Vantas  
Female Kankri Vantas  
He began rubbing at her softly playing with the slit. He kissed her neck and bit softly

 

She moans louder, "If we're gonna fuck, do it in my room, not the bathroom"  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai mewled shivering in delight and in pleasure gripping his sheets.

Gajeel picked her up bringing her to the bedroom laying her down on her bed and fingered her pumping two fingers in and out of her.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Female Kankri Vantas  
Female Kankri Vantas  
He circled her clit, peppering her with kisses he looked at her apologetically with an expression that explains everything to her.

 

She pulls him down to kiss her, moaning out  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai whimpered and gasped shuddering in pleasure looking away from him blushing.

Gajeel groaned into the kiss and rubbed along her inner walls then scissored her massaging her g spot.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Female Kankri Vantas  
Female Kankri Vantas  
He kissed up her neck and began taking his shirt off.

She moans, feeling close already  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai moaned throwing her head back giving him better access to her neck. She thought he was sexy in his gloves and outfit he was wearing.

Gajeel smirked slipping his tongue inside her lapping along her velvety inner walls.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Female Kankri Vantas  
Female Kankri Vantas  
He kissed her , leaving marks. He bit his gloves off, tugging them with his teeth, putting on a slight show for her. He could not believe this.

She moans, already overstimulated now. She pants slightly  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai blushed beet red and almost fainted at that point as she started becoming wet down there.

Gajeel lapped at her g spot then shoved his member inside her thrusting slowly at first.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Female Kankri Vantas  
Female Kankri Vantas  
He took notice and slipped her panties off, fingering her.

 

She teared up when he thrusted into her, "Slow down!"  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai groaned and winced a little bit in pain as she was still a virgin.

Gajeel nodded and slowed down thrusting gently into her.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit

Female Kankri Vantas  
Female Kankri Vantas  
He made sure that he was careful with her. He kissed her.

 

She wrapped her legs around his waist. She soon adjusted to him  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai moaned as he continued fingering her.

Gajeel soon picked up the pace as he thrusted faster into her.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Female Kankri Vantas  
Female Kankri Vantas  
He soon took his pants off and positions himself.

 

She clawed at his back, screaming for him  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai shook in fear trying to get away from him.  
"Please don't do this! I don't want this!" she sobbed.

Gajeel sped up faster going deeper and harder into her.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Female Kankri Vantas  
Female Kankri Vantas  
He kissed her neck as something wet was forming. However it wasn't saliva. He slowly slid in, burying his member into her

She saw already on the edge of climax, moaning out, "Right there! Oh fuck" she mewled  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai screamed in pain as tears poured down her cheeks.

Gajeel gripped her hips bucking into her hitting her g spot.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Female Kankri Vantas  
Female Kankri Vantas  
He kissed her, wiping the tears away as he waited for her to adjust

 

She moans like his little bitch. She reached her climax  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai soon started moaning in pleasure as she got used to him being inside her.

Gajeel reached his peak groaning as he shot his seed into her filling her up as he pulled out panting.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Female Kankri Vantas  
Female Kankri Vantas  
He began to thrust slowly into her, massaging her breasts

 

She panted also, kissing him.  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai moaned arching her back gripping his shoulders.

Gajeel purred kissing her back deepening it.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Female Kankri Vantas  
Female Kankri Vantas  
He thrusted a bit harder, kissing her deeply

 

She nuzzles into him, calming from her high.  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai mewled scratching his shoulders wrapping her legs around his waist.

Gajeel pulled her close to him closing his eyes drifting off to sleep.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Female Kankri Vantas  
Female Kankri Vantas  
He gripped her hips and thrusted harder and deeper into her

She falla asleep in his arms  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai arched her back moaning.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Female Kankri Vantas  
Female Kankri Vantas  
He kissed her collarbone, keeping her close to him.

 

Mari woke up next to him, smiling softly

Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai moaned gripping his sheets.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Female Kankri Vantas  
Female Kankri Vantas  
Mari nuzzles him lovingly.

 

He groaned, a hot mess. He tried hitting her g spot  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai reached her peak and came all around his member.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Female Kankri Vantas  
Female Kankri Vantas  
He thrusted a few times before releasing his seed into her, filling her up all the way. He pulled out and crumpled next to her  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai panted and glared at him.  
"Why'd you rape me?"

Gajeel woke up and went to take a shower.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Female Kankri Vantas  
Female Kankri Vantas  
"Dragon Slayer" he says to her. He continues on, "I have dragon slayer magic which alters humans in certain aspects, making them more...animalistic. Right now is mating season for dragons and dragon slayers. For dragon slayers, we get extremely strong sexual urges when this time comes and someone is taken notice by them. Usually by their smell" he was tearing up, "I never wanted to be this way. I thought that I would be able to ignore it but couldn't. I am so sorry" he tells her

 

She got up and waited for him to get out by starting on cleaning up her sheets  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai sighed and muttered, "does this mean I'm your mate now?"

Gajeel washed his hair and his body then got out drying himself off.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Female Kankri Vantas  
Female Kankri Vantas  
He nods, "I'm so sorry for hurting you" he says to her.

 

She saw he got out and went in with clothes to wear afterwards  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
"B-but I'm too young to be anyone's mate! What am I gonna tell my parents?!" Ai said freaking out.

Gajeel put on an extra pair of clothes he brought.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Female Kankri Vantas  
Female Kankri Vantas  
He ran a hand over his hair. "Dowry" he says simply.

Mari got dressed after her shower  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
"Wait what?" Ai asked him lost.

Gajeel watched tv sitting down on the couch.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Female Kankri Vantas  
Female Kankri Vantas  
"I will give your parents a dowry to have your hand." He says to her. It was the mostr plausible thing and she would not get in trouble for it.

She snuck up on him, "Hey there" she says, leaning over the couch with a smile.  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
"But I don't wanna marry you!" Ai yelled.

"Hey babe," Gajeel said smirking at her.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Female Kankri Vantas  
Female Kankri Vantas  
"Would you rather explain that youy are probably pregnant?" He says. "I have to take responsibility for what I have done" he tells her.

She put her hands on his chest, "How are you?" She asked him  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
"If I am pregnant I'll raise the child myself. I never wanna see you again."

"I'm good sweetheart you?" Gajeel asked smiling at her.

Female Kankri Vantas  
Female Kankri Vantas  
He looked down, "I truely am sorry" he says. He doesn't stop her from leaving.

She smiled, "Good" she tells him as she sits on his lap.  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai sighed and hugged him tightly to her.  
"I'll stay with you but we have to get to know each other. I'm Ai O'Reilly you?"

Gajeel smirked putting his arms around her waist.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Female Kankri Vantas  
Female Kankri Vantas  
He nods, "I am Sting Eucliff" he tells her, hugging her gently, "Do you need anything?" He asked her.

She leaned into him, relaxed  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
"I just need to go to my house and get my clothes. Are you gonna do it again while you're on your mating season?"

Gajeel rested his chin on her shoulder as he watched tv.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Female Kankri Vantas  
Female Kankri Vantas  
"From what I have gathered, no because I have a mate" he tells her. 

She cuddled into him comfortably  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai blushed and realized she was still naked. She covered herself with his blanket.

Gajeel got up and left the house and walked away.  
"Let's go into town squirt."  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Female Kankri Vantas  
Female Kankri Vantas  
He looked at her, "I'll get some clothes" he goes and gets some clothes for her

"Back to squirt?" She pouted  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai put her own clothes back on waiting for him.

Gajeel nodded.  
"Gehe because you're my squirt."  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Female Kankri Vantas  
Female Kankri Vantas  
He came back with clean clothes, "If you need a shower, I'll show you there"

 

She blushed and hugged his waist  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai shook her head no.  
"I'll be back. I'm gonna go get my stuff and tell my parents," she said sadly.

Gajeel put his arm around her showing everyone she was his.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Female Kankri Vantas  
Female Kankri Vantas  
"I will still give them a dowry for you to be my bride" he tells her, "It is only right" he says to her.

 

She smiled until theyt heard someone yell, "Gajeel?"  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai shook her head no.  
"This is the 21st century Sting. No one does that anymore."

Gajeel looked and saw Levy his old girlfriend.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Female Kankri Vantas  
Female Kankri Vantas  
"I don't care what century it is" he says, "It is still the proper thing to do" he tells her.

 

Mari smiled, "Hi there Levy"  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai sighed and nodded then left.

Gajeel watched the two converse and catching up.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Female Kankri Vantas  
Female Kankri Vantas  
He began setting up the dowry after she left

 

The two talked for a bit and Levy left

Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai pretty soon came back with her clothes in suitcases and her other stuff. Her parents kicked her out after she told them what happened.  
"They don't need it anymore," she muttered to Sting.

Gajeel then started walking in town with her again.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Female Kankri Vantas  
Female Kankri Vantas  
He looked at her, "Are you okay?" He asked her, concerned. He goes to Ai, helping her carry her things.

 

She smiled and held his hand happily  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
"They kicked me out and said I'm no longer their daughter. Whatever," Ai muttered.

Gajeel squeezed his hand in hers as they walked.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Female Kankri Vantas  
Female Kankri Vantas  
He hugged her, apologizing once again.

 

She giggled a bit.  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Can't rp right now power's out  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Female Kankri Vantas  
Female Kankri Vantas  
//okay  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai started to cry tears pouring down her cheeks.

Gajeel went to the guild to see all of his friends.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Female Kankri Vantas  
Female Kankri Vantas  
He held her close to him, rubbing her back.

She went with him to see if she could get a job  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai soon stopped crying.

Gajeel went to say hello to Gray Natsu and Laxus.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Female Kankri Vantas  
Female Kankri Vantas  
He looked at her, wiping the tears away, "Want me to show you to the bedroom?" He asked her.

 

Mari went to Erza and Lucy  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
"Don't you want me to sleep with you in your room?"

Gajeel then looked at the job request board and picked out a job.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Female Kankri Vantas  
Female Kankri Vantas  
"You will. I'm just saying so that you can put your stuff away" he says to her.

Mari was being dragged off by the other two.  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai nodded as she started unpacking putting her clothes in the closet and dresser.

Gajerl went to find his girlfriend to no avail.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Female Kankri Vantas  
Female Kankri Vantas  
Sting sits on the bed, "Well...welcome home" he said to her smiling softly at her.

 

Lucy and Erza were using her as a doll...again  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
"Sting you don't even love me do you?" Ai asked sadly looking away from him.

Gajeel saw what they were doing to her and sighed as they were doing it again.

Female Kankri Vantas  
Female Kankri Vantas  
"We need to know each other better before I can tell if I love you. It will take a while" he says to her

 

Mari stopped caring about it a while ago  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai's eyes widened and sighed nodding.  
"Oh I just thought that for you dragon slayers it was love at first sight."

Gajeel was in love with his mate the moment he first saw her. She was the one for him.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Female Kankri Vantas  
Female Kankri Vantas  
He shook his head, "Dragon Slayers re still human" he says to her.

 

Mari was finally let go and she went to Gajeel and his friends  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
"I know that's not what I'm saying. I'm saying didn't you feel anything for me the moment you saw me?"

Gajeel showed her the job that he picked out and he thought they could do it together.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Female Kankri Vantas  
Female Kankri Vantas  
"It's hard to explain" he says, "Something just attracted me to you" he tells her.

She smiled, "Sure" she kissed his cheek, leaving a lipstick kiss on him  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai blushed at that and looked away from him embarrassed.

Gajeel and Mari set out on the job request and Gajeel wanted to spend more time with her.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Female Kankri Vantas  
Female Kankri Vantas  
He blushed brightly and rubbed her neck

 

She smiled and went with him  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
"S-Sting I-I uh want you," Ai stuttered nervously.

Gajeel walked through a forest holding onto her hand.  
"So what do you think of this job baby?"  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Female Kankri Vantas  
Female Kankri Vantas  
He looks at her, "How do you mean it?" He asked softly.

 

"I think it'll be easy" she tells him  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
"I-I want you inside me again!" Ai said blushing nervously.

Gajeel and Mari went to the town they had to do the job at.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Female Kankri Vantas  
Female Kankri Vantas  
He blushed but nodded. He went to her and kissed her gently

 

She looked around amazed by everything.  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai moaned this time kissing him back.

Gajeel nodded and went to the client of the job and went to their house.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Female Kankri Vantas  
Female Kankri Vantas  
He held her hips, guiding her to the bed.

She went with him, smiling a bit  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai blushed and laid down on the bed looking up at him.

They told them what needed to be done and then they would get their money.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Female Kankri Vantas  
Female Kankri Vantas  
He cupped her cheek and deepened the kiss, holding her hips

Mari was already to get the job done

Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai mewled into the kiss kissing him back deepening it as well.

Gajeel started clearing the town of some creatures that took residence there the other night.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Female Kankri Vantas  
Female Kankri Vantas  
He tugged at her shirt lightly, asking for permission.

 

Mari couldn't do much but lead them to Gajeel  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai nodded letting him take off her shirt.

Gajeel took all the animals and set them free into the wild.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Female Kankri Vantas  
Female Kankri Vantas  
He pulled it off of her, kissing her neck

 

She helped with the small ones  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai moaned throwing her head back.

Gajeel went to the client and they got their money.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Female Kankri Vantas  
Female Kankri Vantas  
He massaged her breasts gently

 

She smiled, "Easy job"  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai whimpered shivering in delight.

Gajeel nodded as they walked back home to the guild.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Female Kankri Vantas  
Female Kankri Vantas  
He peppers her body with kisses, being affectionate with her.

She trips over her own feet as they walk  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai groaned rubbing his shoulders.  
"You're so sexy Sting!" she whimpered.

Gajeel picked her up bridal style looking down at her.  
"Are you ok Mari?"  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Female Kankri Vantas  
Female Kankri Vantas  
He looks at her, "But you are the stunning one" he says as he sucks on a nipple. He began rubbing under her skirt.

She nodded, "Yes Darling" she kissed him  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai moaned and squeaked holding his head closer to her chest.

Gajeel blushed then looked straight ahead as he continued walking.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Female Kankri Vantas  
Female Kankri Vantas  
He continued, rubbing at her slit through the fabric  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai mewled gripping the sheets.

Gajeel took her back to the guild hall.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Female Kankri Vantas  
Female Kankri Vantas  
He pulled at her skirt, kissing her neck

 

She smiled as she walked with him  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai shuddered in pleasure getting turned on.

Gajeel went inside Fairy Tail.

Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai mewled and sucked on his tongue French kissing him.

Gajeel smirked blushing a little as he rubbed her hips in affection.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Female Kankri Vantas  
Female Kankri Vantas  
He kisses back, hitting into her G-spot.

She flicked him, "Not in public" she whispered  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai moaned and scratched his shoulders not cumming yet.

Gajeel smirked and sighed but nodded.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Female Kankri Vantas  
Female Kankri Vantas  
He broke the kiss and kissed down her jaw, thrusting deeper into jer

 

She cuddled with him  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Uh dude he's still inside her  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Female Kankri Vantas  
Female Kankri Vantas  
//I know. He can still kiss down to her collarbone  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
I know but can you say him having sex as well?  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Female Kankri Vantas  
Female Kankri Vantas  
//let me edit it  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ok  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Female Kankri Vantas  
Female Kankri Vantas  
Okay  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai moaned arching her back.

Gajeel told her the wedding was gonna be at Fairy Tail.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Female Kankri Vantas  
Female Kankri Vantas  
He groans, ramming into her, hitting her G spot

She would have to invite her parents  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai moaned and reached her peak cumming all around him.

Gajeel looked at her and everyone and smiled.  
6 days ago Delete · Edit  
Female Kankri Vantas  
Female Kankri Vantas  
He groans, releasing not long after and pulling out, wrapping his arms around her.

She was so excited by this  
6 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai panted and moaned rubbing his shoulders.

Gajeel told everyone to get ready and set it up while he and Mari got changed.

Female Kankri Vantas  
Female Kankri Vantas  
He smiled and kissed her gently, pulling the covers over them

 

Erza helped with the dress Anna-Campbell-vintage-lace-wed  
6 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai snuggled against him falling asleep.  
"I love you Sting," she muttered in her sleep.

Gajeel was putting on his tuxedo.  
6 days ago Delete · Edit  
Female Kankri Vantas  
Female Kankri Vantas  
"I love you too Ai" he kissed her forehead gently

 

Mari waited  
6 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai heard that and smiled in her sleep.

Gajeel walked to the alter waiting for his bride.  
6 days ago Delete · Edit  
Female Kankri Vantas  
Female Kankri Vantas  
He closed his eyes, falling asleep.

Mari soon walked down the makeshift isle  
6 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Gajeel saw her and smiled as he couldn't wait for her to be his wife.  
6 days ago Delete · Edit  
Female Kankri Vantas  
Female Kankri Vantas  
When he woke up, he got dressed and made breakfast for her.

 

She had a veil, covering her face. She walked up to him  
6 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai woke up got dressed and went downstairs. She threw up in the toilet.

Gajeel watched her walk down the aisle as he smiled.  
6 days ago Delete · Edit  
Female Kankri Vantas  
Female Kankri Vantas  
He went back upstairs, not seeing her. He heard her and knocked, "Are you okay?" He asks her

She smiled as she stopped in front of him  
6 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
"I'm pregnant Sting!" Ai said throwing up again.

Gajeel lifted her veil off her face and he kissed her passionately after Makarov said they were husband and wife.  
6 days ago Delete · Edit  
Female Kankri Vantas  
Female Kankri Vantas  
He came in, rubbing her back and keeping her hair away from her face.

She kissed back happily as everyone cheered  
6 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai got up and looked up at him.

Gajeel picked her up bridal style and carried her out of the guild hall.  
6 days ago Delete · Edit  
Female Kankri Vantas  
Female Kankri Vantas  
He hugged her tightly but not enough to hurt her

 

She smiled, laughing  
6 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai hugged him back.

Gajeel and Mari set off on their honeymoon.  
6 days ago Delete · Edit  
Female Kankri Vantas  
Female Kankri Vantas  
He looked at her, "Do you think that you can eat?"

 

Mari kissed him happily

Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai shook her head no feeling groggy.

Gajeel kissed her back rubbing her hips.  
6 days ago Delete · Edit  
Female Kankri Vantas  
Female Kankri Vantas  
He picked her up, carrying her to bed. He set her in it, stroking her cheek.

 

She moans softly as he does so, pulling him closer  
6 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai whimpered and looked up at him putting the covers on her.  
"Do you wanna have kids with me Sting?"

Gajeel deepened the kiss and cupped her cheeks.  
6 days ago Delete · Edit  
Female Kankri Vantas  
Female Kankri Vantas  
"Do /You/ want them?" He asks her, emphasizing that it is her choice.

 

She pulls off the tie  
6 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai nodded.  
"I'm asking you do you want them too?"

Gajeel smirked and kissed her roughly groping her boobs.  
6 days ago Delete · Edit  
Female Kankri Vantas  
Female Kankri Vantas  
He nods, blushing a bit. "Do you need anything?" He asks her.

 

She moans, turning around. The dress was laced up.  
6 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
"I just want you by my side."

Gajeel undid her dress in the back.  
6 days ago Delete · Edit  
Female Kankri Vantas  
Female Kankri Vantas  
He nods and lays next to her, keeping her close to him.

She slid it off slowly for him.  
6 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai rubbed his shoulders nuzzling him.

Gajeel heart skipped a beat and he was blushing as he too took off his clothes.  
6 days ago Delete · Edit  
Female Kankri Vantas  
Female Kankri Vantas  
He chuckled a bit at this, kissing her cheek

 

She turned around, kissing his cheek.  
6 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai giggled and fell asleep in his arms.

Gajeel blushed then grinned as he pulled her closer to him pulling her onto his lap and thrusted up into her.  
6 days ago Delete · Edit  
Female Kankri Vantas  
Female Kankri Vantas  
He held her, smiling softly. He eventually fell asleep with her.

 

She moans, rolling her hips into his  
6 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Gajeel growled gripping her hips grinding up against her.  
6 days ago Delete · Edit  
Female Kankri Vantas  
Female Kankri Vantas  
She moans loudly as he grinds into her  
6 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Gajeel swirled and flicked his tongue on a nipple tweaking the other as he thrusted into her.

Female Kankri Vantas  
Female Kankri Vantas  
She moans, holding onto his head  
6 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Gajeel reached her g spot hitting it.  
6 days ago Delete · Edit  
Female Kankri Vantas  
Female Kankri Vantas  
She mewls in delight, bucking her hips  
6 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Gajeel reached his peak and came filling her up with his seed.  
6 days ago Delete · Edit  
Female Kankri Vantas  
Female Kankri Vantas  
She moaned, reaching her climax by his release  
6 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
He purred and pulled out panting.  
6 days ago Delete · Edit  
Female Kankri Vantas  
Female Kankri Vantas  
She kissed him happily.  
6 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Gajeel snuggled against her falling asleep.  
6 days ago Delete · Edit  
Female Kankri Vantas  
Female Kankri Vantas  
A couple weeks later...

Mari was making some breakfast for her and Gajeel.

 

Sting was still with Ai. He was happy that she was with him.  
6 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai was watching tv in the living room.

Gajeel was upstairs taking a shower.  
6 days ago Delete · Edit  
Female Kankri Vantas  
Female Kankri Vantas  
He went to her, hair wet,. "How are you doing?" He asks her.

 

Mari put the pancakes on a plate  
6 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai blushed looking at him.  
"I'm fine and y-you're looking sexy."

Gajeel washed his hair and his body.  
6 days ago Delete · Edit  
Female Kankri Vantas  
Female Kankri Vantas  
He smirked a bit, "Just took a shower" he says, pecking her cheek.

She placed the plates on the table  
6 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
"I-I know," Ai said blushing.

Gajeel got dressed and sat at the table.  
6 days ago Delete · Edit  
Female Kankri Vantas  
Female Kankri Vantas  
He smiled at her and sat next to her

 

She smiled, "How are you?" She asked

Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai blushed scooting away from him embarrassed.

"I'm good doll face and you sweetheart?" Gajeel cooed to her.  
6 days ago Delete · Edit  
Female Kankri Vantas  
Female Kankri Vantas  
He looks at her, "What is wrong?" He asks, eyebrow raised. He was a bit confused as to why she was acting how she was

 

"I'm alright" she says. She doesn't even take a bite, "Never mind" she gets up and darts to the bathroom  
6 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai blushed.  
"N-nothing's wrong! I-I just want you right now!" she stammered.

Gajeel ran after her rubbing her back.  
"Are you ok babe?"  
6 days ago Delete · Edit  
Female Kankri Vantas  
Female Kankri Vantas  
He blushed at her remark. He pulled her into his lap, nuzzling her.

 

She shook her head no and threw up into the toilet.  
6 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai blushed whimpering in pleasure.  
"Sting please."

Gajeel sighed.  
"You're pregnant baby."  
6 days ago Delete · Edit  
Female Kankri Vantas  
Female Kankri Vantas  
He smiled against her neck, "Alright" he says, kissing the back of her neck.

"Oh really? I had no clue" she says sarcastically  
6 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai mewled gripping his shoulders.

Gajeel grunted and left the bathroom.  
6 days ago Delete · Edit  
Female Kankri Vantas  
Female Kankri Vantas  
He slips his hands under her shirt, massaging her breasts

 

After a while, she came back out.  
6 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai moaned laying her head on his shoulder.

Gajeel was on the couch watching tv.  
6 days ago Delete · Edit  
Female Kankri Vantas  
Female Kankri Vantas  
He pulled her shirt off as well as his gloves

 

She went down. "I'm sorry for earlier"  
6 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
"K-keep them on Sting. You're hot with them on," Ai mumbled blushing.

Gajeel sighed and nodded looking up at her with sad eyes.  
6 days ago Delete · Edit  
Female Kankri Vantas  
Female Kankri Vantas  
He puts them back on for her and pinched her nipples lightly.

 

She sat next to him, cuddling into him  
6 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai whimpered leaning onto him.

Gajeel wrapped an arm around her pulling her close to his side.  
6 days ago Delete · Edit  
Female Kankri Vantas  
Female Kankri Vantas  
He nibbled on her sweet spot, slipping a hand in her pants.

She leaned on him, holding her stomach and looking at it.  
6 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai groaned and squeaked.

Gajeel rubbed her stomach nuzzling it.

Female Kankri Vantas  
Female Kankri Vantas  
He rubbed her clit gently, leaving hickeys on her.

 

She giggled a bit, smiling at him.  
6 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai moaned and threw her head back.

Gajeel started nipping and sucking her neck.  
6 days ago Delete · Edit  
Female Kankri Vantas  
Female Kankri Vantas  
He rubbed harder, continuing to kiss her.

 

She moans softly  
6 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai moaned loudly arching her back.

Gajeel nipped and sucked on her abdomen.  
6 days ago Delete · Edit  
Female Kankri Vantas  
Female Kankri Vantas  
He inserted a finger slowly

 

She moans softly  
6 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai mewled shivering in delight.

Gajeel rubbed her clit.  
6 days ago Delete · Edit  
Female Kankri Vantas  
Female Kankri Vantas  
His member was hardening at the noises she was making.

 

She mewled, trying to contain herself.  
6 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai blushed looking at his erection through his pants.

Gajeel smirked sucking on her clit.  
6 days ago Delete · Edit  
Female Kankri Vantas  
Female Kankri Vantas  
He unbuttoned and unzipped his pants

She moans, biting her lip  
6 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai gasped and blushed looking at it.

Gajeel fingered her fucking her with two fingers.  
6 days ago Delete · Edit  
Female Kankri Vantas  
Female Kankri Vantas  
It was eager for her, he tugged at her bottoms.

She gasps and moans, succumbing to pleasure  
6 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai pulled them off leaving her butt naked.

Gajeel rubbed along her inner walls.  
6 days ago Delete · Edit  
Female Kankri Vantas  
Female Kankri Vantas  
He teased her a bit, stroking her with his length.

 

She moans, walls tightening around him  
6 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai pouted and moaned.

Gajeel scissored her massaging her g spot.  
6 days ago Delete · Edit  
Female Kankri Vantas  
Female Kankri Vantas  
He slowly slid in, rubbing her hips.

 

She mewled, getting close

Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai moaned lightly.

Gajeel put her on her hands and knees ramming into her from behind.  
5 days ago Delete · Edit  
Female Kankri Vantas  
Female Kankri Vantas  
He began rocking his hips, kissing her shoulder.

She moans loudly, bucking her hips.  
5 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai whimpered shivering in delight gripping his shoulders.

Gajeel gripped her hips thrusting faster and deeper into her.  
4 days ago Delete · Edit  
Female Kankri Vantas  
Female Kankri Vantas  
He thrusted harder, groaning softly against her skin.

 

She mewls in complete pleasure, hitting her peak  
4 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai moaned arching her back.

Gajeel reached her g spot hitting it hard.  
4 days ago Delete · Edit  
Female Kankri Vantas  
Female Kankri Vantas  
Sting thrusted harder into her, rubbing her clit.

 

She screamed his name, climaxing.  
4 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai reached her peak cumming all around him.

Gajeel groaned filling her up with his seed pulling out panting.  
4 days ago Delete · Edit  
Female Kankri Vantas  
Female Kankri Vantas  
He groans and cums, rubbing her sides.

 

Shew dripped a bit, collapsing on the couch  
4 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai whimpered and panted.

Gajeel nuzzled her kissing her cheek.  
4 days ago Delete · Edit  
Female Kankri Vantas  
Female Kankri Vantas  
He holds her close to him, pulling out.

 

She smiled, "Now I have to bathe...join me?"  
4 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Hey can we end this rp soon and start a new one?

Ai rubbed his shoulders nuzzling him.  
"You're so hot!"

Gajeel smirked and nodded getting up.  
4 days ago Delete · Edit


End file.
